greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Smackdown Live (Episode 57) - Results (WWE2K19)
The 4 August Year IV Episode of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of he WWE's Smackdown Brand produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on August 4 Year IV at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama. Summary Smackdown Live kicked off with high stakes right off the bat as Jason Jordan looked to carve his name in history as he attempted to qualify for Money in the Bank at Summerslam, but it was not a cake walk as his opponent was "The Bearded Terror" and leader of Sanity, Eric Young. At times Jordan caught Young when he got overzealous but it was the experience and the downright insanity of Young that pushed Jordan to the Edge of Sanity and gained Young the victory. Are we looking at "Mr. Maniac In The Bank"? Backstage, a furious but yet calm Cesaro confronted General Manager Ric Flair about his former friend Sheamus' action last week and demanded a fight with "The Celtic Warrior" and Flair agreed, adding a "No Disqualification" stipulation to boot In a rematch from the past, Mickie James arrives to Smackdown Live looking to give Smackdown Women's Champion Asuka her first lost on the blue brand before "The Empress" heads to Brooklyn to face RAW's Becky Lynch. James brought the fight to the champion but that wasn't enough to keep her down and one stiff kick was enough to put away the former Women's Champion. But following the match, another former champion arrived in Charlotte Flair, who is still keen on getting her one-on-one title rematch and "The Queen" sent a message by hitting Natural Selection on Mickie James before staring down Asuka. Looking to culminate their night of chaos, Eric Young led Smackdown Tag Team Champions Alexander Wolfe and Killian Dain into battle against NXT's new signees Mark Andrews and Flash Morgan Webster and the contest was completely one sided and ended with Dain and Wolfe solidifying their union headed into Summerslam with a Running Powerslam/Diving Headbutt combo. AOP needs to be on high alert when we reach "The Biggest Party of the Summer" Backstage, a still clearly furious Kevin Owens stormed towards Big E Langston's locker room and demanded that they finish what Langston started last week when he assaulted Sami Zayn, Ric Flair, however, urged Owens to let it go but Owens was keen on getting his hands on Big E Langston and Flair threatened to suspend Owens and strip him of the United States Title if he doesn't comply. Owens scolded Flair and demanded a fight tonight, Flair granted him one and it won't be against the World Heavyweight Champion In a impromptu match, United States Champion Kevin Owens unleashed a fury of assaults on his now former friend Aiden English and English could not get in any offense and Owens finished him off with 2 Pop-Up Powerbombs and even a Powerbomb off the apron to pick up the quick win but Owens wasn't done he continued the assault and even connected with a Package Piledriver before shouting "Give me Langston or everyone on your roster suffers" Backstage, Flair is furious with Owens and tells him to go and cool off before announcing that he will face Jinder Mahal in a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match next week on Smackdown Live but Owens once again scolded Flair before saying he will get his hands on Langston one way or another. In the main event, Johnny Gargano had one last chance at Pete Dunne and the United Kingdom Championship, meaning no more excuses and no more rematches as well as Moustache Mountain being barred from ringside. From top to bottom the match saw both men bring their very best, including Dunne using his join manipulation to his advantage but the heart of "Johnny Wrestling" would not keep him down but one mistake almost cost Gargano when he went for a double stomp but Dunne rolled out of the way and connected with a Bitter End and it looked to be over but Gargano forced his shoulder up, much to the shock of Pete Dunne as no one has ever kicked out of the Bitter End. Despite being barred from ringside, Tyler Bate and Trent Seven made their way to ringside but what awaited them shocked everyone, Tommaso Ciampa appeared out of nowhere with a steel chair in tow and took out both Bate and Seven before finishing them both off with the Fairytale Ending on the ramp. That moment of shocked caught Dunne off guard and Johnny Gargano took advantage with superkick and superkick before connecting with a Lawn Dart and the Gargano Escape, eventually forcing Dunne to tap out giving Gargano the sweet revenge he wanted but also his second United Kingdom Title reign. "Johnny Champion" is back! Backstage, Ric Flair caught up with Ciampa and attempted to inform him that there will be consequences for his unannounced appearance but "The Black Heart" was quick to inform the Hall of Famer that he is not exclusive to RAW or Smackdown Live making him a Free Agent. But before the night came to an end one last order of business needed to be handled, "The King of the Jungle" and No.1 Contender to the World Heavyweight Championship Braun Strowman demanded the time to call out his Summerslam opponent but the newly self proclaimed "Mr. Career Killer" was not about to wait around as the World Heavyweight Champion made his way to the stage but not before Ric Flair's self appointed security separated the two, much to the dismay of Strowman. After both men scolded each other, Strowman did not want to wait 3 more weeks to get his hands on Langston but before either men could make a move, Kevin Owens appeared behind Langston and assaulted the champion and all hell broke loose. Strowman wanted in on the action but before he could get far the lights went dark and when they returned, Aleister Black appeared behind Strowman and laid out the Monster with a Black Mass all the while Langston overpowered Owens and Powerbombed him on the stage before coming face to face with Black and a fallen Strowman after Aleister delivered another Black Mass. In a interesting turn, Black left the ring and left Strowman at the mercy of the World Heavyweight Champion, who flattened Strowman with 2 massive spears. Langston was the Last Man Standing on this night but also this Rebellion against the WWE has spread to the blue brand. Results * Eric Young def. Jason Jordan to qualify for Money in the Bank * Smackdown Women's Champion Asuka def. Mickie James ** Charlotte Flair came out post-match to assault James * Smackdown Tag Team Champions Sanity def. Mark Andrews and Flash Morgan Webster * United States Champion Kevin Owens def. Aiden English ** Owens continued the assault following the match, injured English further * Johnny Gargano def. Pete Dunne © to win the WWE United Kingdom Championship External Links Watch Smackdown Live Episode 57 Here (Link) Category:Shows Category:Results Category:Smackdown Live Category:Season Nine Category:Smackdown Season Nine